Juggernaut
Cain Marko, better known as The Juggernaut, is a character from the Marvel Comics Universe. Since his debut during the Silver Age of Comic Books, the character has appeared in over five decades of Marvel publications, featuring prominently in the X-Men titles and starring in two one-shot solo publications. The character has also been associated with Marvel merchandise including clothing, toys, trading cards, animated television series, video games, and the 2006 superhero feature film, X-Men: The Last Stand, in which he was a member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants and was played by Vinnie Jones. Juggernaut later appeared in Deadpool 2, played in motion capture and voiced by Ryan Reynolds. In 2008, Juggernaut was ranked 188th on Wizard's list of Top 200 Comic Book Characters.1 In 2009 Juggernaut was ranked 19th on IGN's list of Top 100 Comic Book Villains.2 Description The character debuted as an antagonist of the eponymous mutant superhero team in X-Men #12–13 (July & September 1965). In the first of these issues, he rampaged unseen throughout the X-Men's headquarters while the team's leader, Professor X, related the character's origin in a series of flashbacks. After an initial defeat in the following issue, the Juggernaut returned in X-Men #32–33 (May–June 1967), and returned again in X-Men #46 (July 1968), then fought the sorcerer Doctor Strange in Doctor Strange #182 (September 1969), X-Men member the Beast in Amazing Adventures #16 (January 1973), and the Hulk in The Incredible Hulk #172 (February 1974). After the canceled X-Men returned in the mid-1970s, the Juggernaut returned to fight a new iteration of the team in X-Men #101–103 (October 1975–February 1976). Storylines in Spider-Woman #37–38 (April & June 1981) and The Amazing Spider-Man #229–230 (June–July 1982) explored the Juggernaut's relationship with his ally Black Tom Cassidy. The X-Men and Spider-Man proved to be regular foes for the character, who appeared in Uncanny X-Men #183 (July 1984), Marvel Team-up #150 (February 1985), and Uncanny X-Men #194 (June 1985). The Juggernaut guest-starred in Secret Wars II #7 (January 1986), battled a new generation of mutants in X-Men #217–218 (April & June 1987), appeared in a flashback story in Marvel Saga #21 (August 1987), and in a humorous episode in Excalibur #3 (December 1988). The Juggernaut also participated in the "Acts of Vengeance" storyline in Thor #411–412 (December 1989) and returned in Thor #429 (February 1991). Other appearances included an encounter with his creator, Cyttorak, in X-Men Unlimited #12 (September 1996) and starring in the one-shot issue Juggernaut #1 (April 1997). In 1994, Marvel purchased Malibu Comics and began a series of crossovers that saw Marvel characters entering the Malibu Ultraverse. In 1995-1996, Juggernaut lead a group of Ultras, who were named The All New Exiles. The All New Exiles eventually met up with the X-Men in a special Malibu/Marvel collaboration, The All New Exiles vs X-Men, Issue #0, dated October 1995. The character appeared in Juggernaut: The Eighth Day #1 (November 1999) and Avengers Vol. 3, Nos. 23–25 (December 1999–February 2000) with similarly powered avatars and attempted a reformation in Uncanny X-Men # 410–413 (September–December 2002) and X-Men #162–164 (November 2004–January 2005). The Juggernaut confronted his stepbrother, Charles Xavier—leader of the X-Men—in X-Men: Legacy #219 (February 2009), and fought the Hulk in Hulk #602 (November 2009). He appeared as a regular character in Thunderbolts beginning with issue #144, and remained on the team until issue #158, during the Fear Itself limited series. Writer Mike Conroy stated, "The characters who debuted during the early years of Marvel's mutant X-Men have been remarkably long-lived, and Cain Marko is no exception".3 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Masked Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Darth Sion's Forces Category:Duskmon's Alliance Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The Exiled Ones' Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Fred Tatasciore Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Breakout Villains